Storms Within
by The Original Darkling
Summary: An unknown guardian of the Underworld defends the innocent from fallens.
1. Lightning

_**The Storms Within: Lightning**_  
The Storms Within:  
Lightning

"Who are you?!" he yells at her.

"I'm not what you think." he shakes his head in disbelief.

"I can see you have the same teeth--I mean, fangs. Are not you a vampire?"

"I don't drink blood, I'm not a vampire." she replies, brushing her chestnut bangs out of her eyes.

8 Hours Before

They sit at the bar, taking quick glances at each other. She, wearing a pink tank-top and blue jeans. He, wearing black jeans and an old "Kiss" band-shirt.

"Darling, will you please make a move already?" the bartender says to the girl as he gives her a glass of red "juice". The boy smiles at her and slides over one stool.

"Hello, and you are?"

"Just call me...Lynne." she whispers.

"Nice to meet you, Lynne." his eyes wander downward.

"I am Kasper." she laughs.

"As in Casper the friendly ghost?" she winks and moves her hand to his shoulder.

"Lynne, don't you dare!" they both look behind Kasper's right shoulder. A woman stands in the doorway, her hand on the gun in her holster.

"Lynne, get your ass over here!" the 13-year-old gets off the rickety stool and hurries over to her.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I really am." The woman, Jack, glares down at her.

"Stupid girl, stupid little child! God, what am I going to do with you?! Do you know how much trouble you are in?" she shakes her head.

"No...but I can only guess." Jack puts her hand on her shoulder as she looks down at the crimson carpet.

"Exactly my point, give me it, now, Lynne!" Lynne looks up in surprise.

"How did you know that...how did you know that I had it?"

"I know more than you think, Dear Lynne. Give me the ecstasy." tears stream down her face as she reaches into her pocket.

"I was only holding it for a friend, Sis." Jack takes the bag out of her younger sister's hand, turns on her heel and walks out.

"You stupid rotten...teenager..." a blond, old man whispers.

"Hell, she's barely that, Father! She's a disgrace! I feel for her blessed sister..." his daughter comments.

"Yes...she is barely a teenager, but, Destiny, you were much more grownup at 8 than she is at 13!" Destiny shakes her head, moving the golden wig as she does so.

"I know that...but she's still a child, Father..."

"I think you're being a little harsh on her. Why don't you both just keep your mouths closed? Lightning doesn't need us meddling in their affairs." Damien, her twin brother replies.

"You're the one that should stop talking. As soon as Lightning tells us to shut up, we will keep talking." the twin's father snaps.

"Close your mouths!" a deep voice hisses from behind the door.

"Mother of Holy God...did he hear us?" Damien smirks at his father.

"Yes..."


	2. A Thousand Tears I Must Cry

The Storms Within:

Chapter Two:  
A Thousand Tears I Must Cry.

"Don't be coy with me, Jack. It was your fault to have let her come into this coven." he glares at her.

"But, Lightning! I didn't know...she's only a child, but 13. She can't be accountable for her foolish actions! Please give me one last chance! Please!" she kneels before his feet.

"It is too late, Child. She has broken the Laws too many times. You, being her poor sister, the one that has to stand up for her...you need rest...we need relief."

"What you need is morals! What you need is the love of someone other than yourself! You don't know how hard it is to be me! Lightning, you need to have something other than yourself to take care of!" she growls and he slaps her across the face, sending her flying into the wall on her right.

"Do not lecture me, you foolish girl! I have had someone else to take care of! I take care of this whole coven!"

She weakly gets up off the cold, linoleum floor. Clutching her reddened cheek.

"I don't want to hear anymore of this low-life bullshit! I don't need to hear you anymore! It was not my fault that you killed our parents! I did not cause any of it! Do you hear me?!" the gun moves from her holster to her hand. The weapon shakes violently.

"I know I will die anyway, for saying all of the things I've said. All I want is to know that you WILL take care of my little sister." he frowns.

"No...Jack, don't do it. I will not have you executed. You are my most loyal comrade." tears stream down both of their faces. She smiles weakly.

"Promise me." he nods and she kneels down in front of the statue of The Virgin Mary. Her voice shakes as she says her final words, a poem that Anne Boleyn: Henry VIII second wife; had written before her execution.

"Oh Death  
Rock me asleep  
Bring on my quiet rest  
Let pass my very guiltless ghost  
Out of my careful breast  
Ring out the doleful knell  
Let it sound  
My death tell  
For I must die."

A loud crack sounds and she slumps over. Blood pouring from her chest.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_I will add another chapter as soon as I get Rates and Reviews._


End file.
